


Lost Her But Found You

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Baby Lexa & Her Favorite Cousin, Anya [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, House Party, I'm Bad At Tagging, See AN, Trigger warning in AN, Underage Drinking, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Lexa ends up at her first party to try and hang out with her crush but, of course, things don't go quite as she was expecting.See ANorLexa goes to a party for the 1st time at 15. Ends up not even hanging out with her crush. But does make a friend after a near terrible drunken mistake.(Not very Lexanya oriented.)





	Lost Her But Found You

**Author's Note:**

> ********TRIGGER WARNING********  
> Nothing actually happens, however, Lexa gets very drunk and had someone not interrupted could've been involved in a sexual situation she did not consent to. She was not forced and was not going to be forced, however, both parties were too drunk to realize and understand what was happening.
> 
> If you don't like or don't understand, feel free to stop reading but please don't leave nasty comments.
> 
> Hope you guys otherwise enjoy the rest :)
> 
> P.S. This is not very Lexanya oriented.

Anya and Lexa always had a strong bond. From the moment they first met, there was an instant connection.

Anya did everything she could for her little cousin.

She was small and young and innocent.

Her parents kept her pretty sheltered and even if they didn't Anya knew that words meant a lot.

If someone said something, they had to follow through with it.

Anya wanted to always be able to give that to her cousin.

So she made sure to keep her word, she didn't want to damage their bond in any way, even if it wasn't huge or permanent.

Lexa was 15 when Anya first broke her promise to Lexa.

The brunette wanted to talk to Anya about something, it seemed like it could be pretty serious and the older woman kind of wanted to discuss it right then.

However, Lexa insisted they not, that it could wait.

She wasn't about to take away from her big day.

The only 2 people that mattered that day were Anya and Raven, the brides-to-be.

Anya felt bad as they hadn't seen much of each other for months aside from making wedding plans but she allowed herself to push the thoughts and guilt aside.

Raven was the most important that day. And herself of course.

It was more on the small side, and beautiful and Anya couldn't have had a better day.

At the end, they left for their honeymoon, anticipation and want and love swirling in the air around them.

And if they got a bit handsy – or more than a bit – on the way to the airport that was between them.

Thank god for discreet drivers.

They spent most of their time in Italy and Spain but they  _had_  to visit Amsterdam and Paris while they were over there.

Thus, their 2 week trip turned into a month long trip.

Oops.

Because of this, they were both swamped when they returned from their honeymoon.

It wasn't until 2 weeks after Anya promised to talk with Lexa that she was actually available.

And when Anya finally was able to talk to Lexa. She wanted to strangle herself.

Lexa isn't really sure how she feels. Disappointed maybe. Sad. Upset.

None of them seemed to fit.

Anya had promised to be back to talk to Lexa in 2 weeks. After she got back from her honeymoon.

And she's glad she's having fun, so much that she decided to extend her trip. Really, she is.

But Anya promised to talk with Lexa in 2 weeks.

Lexa was counting on that.

She'd been going crazy for months and she thought she'd finally be able to talk it out with Anya.

Maybe she's just being silly. She isn't sure.

"Hey, Lex."

The brunette stumbles, falling into her locker.

She hadn't even been moving and she still managed to trip on nothing and smack into the lockers.

Smooth, Lexa. Real smooth.

"H-hey, Costia," Lexa stutters, her face on fire.

Because of course, she has the luck of constantly embarrassing herself around her crush.

"Are you going to Zach's party tonight?" She asks, honey brown eyes looking at questioningly.

"Oh, I, um, n-not sure. I- M-maybe."

One of her friends call Costia's name and she turns holding up a finger.

"Sorry, I have to go, she's my ride. Hope to see you there," Costia says smiling sweetly.

Lexa's brain is unable to form a reply fast enough and the other girl is taking off without a response.

Lexa sighs, slumping against her locker.

She feels stupid and embarrassed and she really wish Anya was here to talk with her about her feelings and what to do. Would Anya tell her to go to the party?

It would be her first one.

_15 is a good age to go to your first_ _party_ _right?_

The brunette sighs.

She really doesn't know.

Lexa shows up at the party.

It's in a way everything she expected.

Loud music, sweat bodies, drunk teens, drinking games, dancing, couples making out, a few people smoking.

Lexa says hi to a few people but isn't really in her element so she doesn't stay in one place for long.

One of her friends convinces her to drink some beer and she obliges pretty easily, telling herself she won't get crazy.

Pretty quickly she realizes she has a high tolerance and so she just drinks beer after beer, losing count and slowly becoming more drunk as they night goes on.

She dances with random friends here and there, having more fun than she thought she would.

When she's feeling pleasantly buzzed, she realizes that she's drunk.

But soon after that epiphany, she sees Costia's curls and feels sick.

She stumbles off the makeshift dancefloor and hangs around the kitchen for a bit.

If Anya was there, she'd tell her to go talk to her.

Lexa wasn't sure she had it in her.

She's pretty sure she's heard that saying about liquid courage and she  _does_  feel more relaxed than when she got there so what could a few drinks hurt.

Lexa ended up doing shots with a few friends.

Once again, the effects of the alcohol took it's time revealing itself, so she again, allowed herself to drink more than she really should've.

She was dragged back to the dancefloor, her limbs tingling pleasantly, her mind fuzzy and her vision blurry.

She laughs and dances, feeling glad she gave this a try. It's a lot more fun than she was expecting.

She bursts into laughter, realizing she just had that same thought not too long ago.

Lexa is dragged around the party, by different friends talking to different people and doing different things.

She even won a couple games of beer pong.

But she lost enough that she was, unknowingly, slowly getting closer to blackout drunk.

(In the morning, she will be  _so_  glad to not she is  _not_  a sloppy dunk.)

Finally, the party was most likely only a few hours from being over and Lexa slumped on the couch, tired and too drunk to understand.

About 15 minutes after she sat down, some guy was next to her, slurring in her ear about something.

She's not sure. Her brain couldn't process what he was saying especially when he was slurring the words so much.

Though even if she was sober she probably wouldn't listen to him then either.

She's pretty sure she catches words like "so pretty" and how "they should totally hang out" and who knows what else.

He must not be as drunk as she thought as he stands relatively easily and pulls her up as well.

She slumps into him, not having the energy or ability to stand on her own.

The boy begins corralling her to the stairs and she isn't even in the mind to ask where they're going and  _why_  she has to be moving in the first place. She just wants to sleep now.

She's all partied out.

When the boy faceplants before even lifting his foot to go up the stairs, she realizes she was wrong. He's definitely too drunk to be standing.

He mutters some slurred curse words and they go back to the couch where he starts trying to make out with her.

His breath alone, turns her away. She doesn't notice him trying to undo his pants, apparently hoping she would be using her mouth somewhere else.

There's a loud smack and the boy next to her yelps out a loud, "Fuck!"

"Fuck off Jordan. You are not about to do that on the couch especially with a girl  _that_  drunk. And especially with a girl  _that young_."

The boy, Jordan, curses at the girl before stumbling off only to slouch onto the table and fall asleep.

Lexa blearily looks at the new comer.

"Oh sweetheart, you are way to drunk right now," she says softly.

The girl leans down and picks up the sleepy brunette, who curls into strong arms.

"Oh my god, you're so cute," she chuckles, damn near cooing. "I doubt you'll remember by morning but I'm Luna."

"Lesa."

"Lesa?"

Lexa hums.

"Wait, do you mean Lexa? Like Alexa?"

"How'd you know my name?" She asks, confused.

"I'm a really good guesser," she chuckles again.

Lexa nods, content with that answer.

Luna lowers the younger girl into bed, who is immediately spooned by the 2 other girls on the bed. She ended up gather a bunch of too drunk girls to sleep off the alcohol together.

The next morning Lexa wales up to her first hangover ever and feels like death.

She's not sure she's ever drinking again even if last night was really fun.

 But then the last memories of the night come flooding back and she feels like she going to throw up.

She rushes to the bathroom and unleashes the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"I'm surprised you're up this early," a voice from the door says.

Lexa looks over as she stands to see a familiar face.

"Luna, right?"

"Got it in one," she smiles as Lexa flushes.

She rinses out her mouth and takes the offered bottle of water.

"Thanks," Lexa says. "For last night," she clarifies.

"It's no problem. You were pretty drunk."

"I definitely never thought I'd get so drunk I'd almost sleep with some guy like that."

"It happens even to the best of us."

Lexa nods. "I'm just glad it didn't happen."

Luna simply nods. She keeps to herself that things could've ended differently if he hadn't been planning on taking no for an answer.

She's just glad it was only a near drunken mistake on both their parts.

Lexa finds out that Luna attends her school and is 17, but only a grade ahead of her as she has an early birthday.

They continue to talk after that night and soon start hanging out.

Although Lexa got pretty close with Octavia last year, she feels like she got her first best friend in Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had originally planned for the guy to try taking Lexa upstairs to have sex but I didn't want things to get that dark.   
> I intentionally put in that he was /hoping/ for a /bj/ because I wanted to try and make it clearer that he wasn't looking to force her into sex or anything sexual. 
> 
> These kinds of things happen every day and the way Lexa is in this and how she was so unprepared, she could've definitely been a victim to this. 
> 
> I hope you guys understand that I'm not intentionally trying to create drama or hurt or trying to make this darker than necessary or anything like that. I just think that this is something that happens that anyone who goes to a party can experience and I wasn't going to gloss over that just to try and specifically cater to what people might want. 
> 
> I think I just explained it worse than before I'm not sure ugh. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked the rest of it and understood why basically I didn't take it out, not why I put it in.   
> (That makes no sense does it ugh)


End file.
